


Bram vs. a very vivid dream ;)

by IamZor



Category: Love Simon (2018), Simonverse | Creekwood Series - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Adorable couple, Awkward Boners, Canon Gay Relationship, Cute, Fluff, Garrett gives advice, Gay, Kissing, M/M, Pining, School, Sex Dreams, Simon Is An Angel, being awkward, can't focus, so much cute, so much gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 04:36:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17501681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamZor/pseuds/IamZor
Summary: On the car ride to school, many things crossed my mind. Like, what exactly did the dream mean (other than the obvious: I’m super horny and my boyfriends super hot!)?orBram has a rough day at school. His really hot boyfriend is really making things tough for him!





	Bram vs. a very vivid dream ;)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this work! I love writing about pining Bram, and awkwardness, so enjoy <3

I woke up panting, sweating, and well... hard. I sat up slowly and pressed my hand to my temple, taking slow, deep breaths to calm myself down. What had just happened? Images popped into my brain and brief fragments of my dream came flooding back to me. I sat in shock, still picturing the compromising positions Simon had just been in. At least, had been in inside my head right before I’d been so rudely woken up by my stupid, stupid alarm clock. 

As much as I would have enjoyed finishing the story in my head, I was glad that I was woken up when I was. Otherwise, I would have had a bit of a mess to deal with. I took a few more deep breaths before slowly climbing out of bed. 

My first instinct was to head straight to the bathroom to wash my face and brush my teeth like every morning, but I paused at the door. If there was even the slightest chance that I’d be passing my mom in the hallway I thought it best to wait it out for a bit. I didn’t want her to take any notice of my “situation!” 

I got changed, which was a little difficult. I also thought about cookies, and cute dogs, and other harmless, adorable things. I definitely didn’t think about Simon shirtless or his hair sweaty and plastered to his face as he breathed heavily, or about his lips on my chest and hips. Yeah, at least I tried very hard to not think about those things. 

By the time I had slipped on some slightly frayed jeans and a t-shirt for the day, I had calmed down quite a bit. I made my way down the hall to the bathroom and splashed cold water on my face for good measure. I then brushed my teeth and went about with my normal daily routine. 

Simon, apparently, had to do some homework this morning and was wondering if I’d meet him at school early. I laughed at my phone out loud at the breakfast counter. “What’s so funny?” My mom asked, coming in with a cup of coffee and sitting down next to me.  
“Oh just, Simon..” I trailed off still giggling to myself. I quickly texted back that I was running a little late and that I’d see him in English. He replied with a winky face and “There’s always lunch.” I quickly finished my breakfast before waving goodbye to my mom and heading out to my car; backpack in hand. 

On the car ride to school, many things crossed my mind. Like, what exactly did the dream mean (other than the obvious: I’m super horny and my boyfriends super hot!)? I wondered if Simon ever had dreams like mine, and if he ever, you know “did something about it” afterwards. Above all, one thought kept coming back to me: should I tell him? 

I got to school only 5 minutes before class started, so I booked it down the hall to English. I made it in time for it to not be counted as a tardy, but still enough for Mr. Wise to give me the classic teacher side-eye. I saw Simon waiting for me on the couch. He smiled at me and I immediately started blushing, not that most people could tell I was. I have rather dark skin, and I think Simon is one of the only ones who can tell when I actually am. It was suddenly like it was at the beginning of Junior year, and I couldn’t speak, or even make eye contact with him. I felt flustered, nervous, and jittery, and all because I couldn’t stop thinking about my dream and whether I should tell him. 

I sat down next to him, leaving about an inch of room. He wouldn’t accept this and quickly scooted closer to me so our thighs were touching. He was the same bubbly, happy, chatty person this morning, as usual, but I was quiet. I mean, I’m always quiet, but not so much around him anymore. Today, I was speechless. 

Garrett got to class a minute late and we made room for him on the couch. “Hey, Greenfeld. Hey, Spier.”  
“Haha, hey Garrett.” Simon waved hello and grinned at him. I said nothing and just shot Garrett a small wave. My mind was anywhere, but on a small, broken couch in an AP English classroom with Garrett. My mind was somewhere much closer to Simon and with much less cloths involved. 

Half way through class, I found myself pining over Simon nonstop. He had his head down, taking meticulous notes, with this (super hot) focused look over his entire face. I was staring and biting my lip. A noise escaped my lips, not quite sure what, sorta a breathy exhale. Garrett immediately whipped his head around and shot me the most ridiculous look. Simon shifted ever so slightly. “Um, Bram,” Garrett whispered, getting my attention.  
“What,” I stammered, coming back to reality.  
“What’s on your mind?” He mused, holding back some cocky laughter.  
“Oh,” I blushed. “Just focusing on english.” He snickered.  
“Yeah, yeah, sure,” he said reaching over and turning my book to the correct page. I blushed again. 

In math class, I managed to stay rather focused. That is, until Simon came over during the work period and asked to borrow a pencil. His eyes penetrated mine and I stared up longingly. My mouth fell open lightly as I searched for a response. I handed him one from off my desk and he held our hands together a moment longer than needed during the exchange. I was having a very challenging day, and I couldn’t exactly place why. 

Simon and I had obviously explored some physically, and we were so close emotionally. Nothing was hard between us, but today it felt like everything was starting over. I was just a ball of awkwardness once again. 

The rest of Algebra was spent staring at Simon. During the lecture, my mind wandered off and I began picturing bits of my dream subconsciously. I quickly shot my eyes open to a horrible realization. I had a problem. I squirmed uncomfortably in my seat. I tried shifting positions, which hurt and caused me to cry out, “Ow..” The whole class silently turned to me. Thank god my desk covered everything.  
“Are you ok, Mr. Greenfeld?” the teacher asked.  
“Uh huh.” I winced. Simon looked on curiously; concern in his eyes. I mouthed that I was fine back at him and shot him a thumbs up. He turned back to me a second later with a smirk across his face. It was like suddenly he knew. I quickly looked away and pretended to involve myself with algebra problems. 

When class was over, everyone stood up and began shuffling towards the door. I took an enormous amount of time to pack up my things. Simon threw on his backpack and approached my desk. “Hey,” he waved in my face to get my attention. I snapped my head up towards him. “You ok, did you stub your toe or something?” He smirked.  
“Oh, um, yeah.” I looked down, refusing to meet his eyes. I could feel his gaze on the back of my neck like a laser and so I slowly tilted my head up. He just smiled at me and I smiled back. I stood up from my desk and we walked out of the classroom together. He walked me to my next class, giving me an odd look before I went in. I didn’t meet it. 

At lunch, Simon whispered in my ear at the table, “hey, now that I’m thinking of it, I have some homework to do. Can you go with me to the auditorium to help me with it?” I stopped mid chew and turned to face him. I swallowed before replying.  
“Oh, um sure. But in a little.” I looked back down at my food. Leah snickered from across the table. I followed her eyes and glanced back at Simon who was sitting mouth open, utterly confused, like I’d broken his heart. He clearly was giving me a hint to take. He obviously didn’t actually need help with homework, this I knew. I don’t know why, but I played stupid anyways and pretended I didn’t know what he meant. 

I don’t know how to explain it, but I’d just felt weird all day. First with the dream, then with the pining, and finally the “problem” in math. I guess I felt guilty, like I was thinking of him as this object rather than the boy I loved. Simon was the best thing in my life. He truly was a blessing sent by the same gods who created double-stuff Oreos, comic books, and Reese’s Pieces. He made my day everyday, but today all I could think about how he was so utterly attractive and it hurt to look him in the eyes. I wanted very, very, badly to leave lunch; sneak into the auditorium with him and do anything, but homework. I wanted that badly, but knowing my situation today; how I’d begun my morning incredulously horny and emotional, I would have trouble staying in control. I felt guilty, but I couldn’t place why. I knew I’d have to talk to Simon about it, I just didn’t know when. 

Garrett passed me in the hall on my way to sixth period and waved me over. I went up to him and he gave me a sharp bro punch in the arm. Harder than usual. It made me wince. “What’s your deal today, Greenfeld? you’re so distant,” he inquired.  
“Um, we’ve known each other five years, I’ve always been quiet, Garrett,” I said, hoping to get a pass off by being vague. Sadly, he saw right through me.  
“Ha, I know. I couldn’t get you to talk much at school for centuries, but now you never shut up about how fucking happy you are all the time.”  
“I barely talk about that stuff and you know it!”  
“Well, if blushing and smiling 24/7 has words, you never shut-up. Anyways, it's not about you being quiet today. You just seem in a weird mood, like something’s bothering you?”  
“It’s really nothing! At least, not something I’d tell you about.” I looked down biting my lip.  
“Oh, see, now you’ve got me intrigued. Bro, you gotta tell me what’s on your mind.”  
“I’m gonna be late to class,” I argued.  
“So, be late then,” he raised an eyebrow, hinting that I continue.  
“Well, I had this dream last night..” I scoffed. “See, you’re gonna complain because I’m gonna be talking about Simon.”  
“I was just kidding, I don’t mind hearing about you guys.” I paused just looking up at him before continuing.  
“Well, in the dream, we like, did some things that we haven’t exactly done before…” I trailed off, hoping he’d catch my drift.  
“You had a sex dream about him??!!!” Garrett practically yelled.  
“Oh my god, hush,” I shushed him, my cheeks going red.  
“Sorry,” he said meekly.  
“Anyways, I guess I’ve just been awkward all day about it because it feels weird having had those thoughts without him knowing. I don’t know how to explain it. It’s just been an off day I guess.” Garrett nodded along before speaking.  
“I would just say that SImon probably thinks the same things about you! I have heard him sigh during Biology and English, and I don’t think those were “I love Newton's law, or Shakespeare’s Macbeth,” sighs!” I raised an eyebrow. It was a weird, but true thought. “And, if it’ll make you feel any better, talk to Simon. Ok?”  
“Ok.” I nodded. Garrett had surprisingly been helpful and not too weird about it all.  
“Now, let’s get to class,” he said dashing off. I chuckled and shook my head. 

When I thought about it more, I was encountered by a new thought. Maybe Garrett was right. Maybe Simon had had “sex dreams” about me too. He probably (hopefully) daydreamed about me in class as well. It was a calming thought, and yet terrifying because it made everything seem so real. I wondered about what Simon had thought about me at times. Did he ever wake up sweaty, heart pounding like mine? I had to talk to him. I pulled out my phone and shot him a quick text. 

Let’s meet in the auditorium after school. I wanna make up for earlier since you probably still need help with that homework ;) 

I smiled at my phone before heading to class. I was late, but it was no matter. 

Simon and I met in the theater after seventh period. “The room feels too big,” he pointed out before grabbing me by the hand and leading me into the boys dressing room. We weren’t new at this. Many of our countless makeout sessions had begun much like this. He pulled me immediately into a kiss, desperate and needy. I promise, I was more. We kissed for about a minute before I pulled away hastily and dropped his hands. I smiled. He smiled back, but his face dropped a second later when I didn’t lean back in for another. I pulled up a chair and sat. He sat across from me so our eyes could meet. “What’s wrong?” He asked. 

“What? Um, nothing.” He reached out, gently playing with my fingers. My eyes traveled down to where he was holding my hand. I focused on that for a second. “Something is on my mind,” I said quietly, so he could barely hear.  
“What? Speak to me, Bram.” I heard that familiar hitch in his voice as he spoke my name so clear and concise.  
“I had this, um, dream.” He nodded. “It was about us, well you. And, well, it was like a sex dream type thing.” He chuckled.  
“Are those sentence fragments I’m hearing, Bram. That’s my thing.” I smiled meekly up at him. He was sitting up taller than me. I was kinda hunched over; nervous.  
“Anyways, I guess it’s been on my mind all day and I’ve been kinda awkward and needy feeling all afternoon which has made this day really weird. Like, I can’t focus. At all. I just keep thinking about you…” my voice dipped off and I tilted my head up to meet his stare.  
“You know that’s ok, right?” We were both still. “I think about you all the time. Hell, I haven’t fully payed attention in Algebra since I noticed you at the beginning of last school year.”  
“Uh huh. But I guess I felt guilty and I don’t exactly know why,” I spoke. “I also know how badly I’ve wanted you all day and it’s been kinda hard for me to function, you know?” I bit my lip and Simon burst out laughing. 

“Yes, trust me, I know. I forgot how to function ages ago.” I smiled and joined in with his giggles. “I also know we just started getting physical and stuff.” His voice turned suddenly more serious. “So, I’d imagine why you’d have these thoughts. I spend way too much time thinking about how incredibly hot you are. Like, Holy fuck Bram, I can’t even.” I laughed a little and scrunched up my nose. He kept talking. “I don’t know how you find me so attractive, but like I’m all here for it because you are truly beautiful and the fact that I get to hold you in my arms; that I’m the one who gets to kiss your lips and poke your nose, well, it’s a lot sometimes. You make me incredibly happy.” I smiled so wide my cheeks strained. 

“Simon, you are a literal moonbeam.” He giggled. “You are so freaking cute all the time. And my god are you beautiful. I constantly want to hold you and to kiss you and sometimes it’s painful when I can’t, especially when I have thoughts like the ones I’ve been having all day.” He bit his lip, staring into my eyes. It was incredibly hot. “So, I count myself lucky that I do get times where I get to kiss you and I get to take you by your hips…” I reached out both of my hands, cradling his hips. “And I get to do this..” I leaned in toward him, my heart leaping from my chest. I kissed him, softly first on the neck, just below his jaw. Then, slowly, my lips creeped up the side of his face till I met his lips, and my hands slid carefully up his sides to cup his face. We stood in one, small motion and soon enough we were breathing each other in. Our hands grasped desperately at the other and our lips moved in a solid, delicate motion; latching and releasing in an almost dance. Our tongues brushed, our hands moved, our breathing sped, and our hearts bounced. We slowed and pulled apart. My mouth was dry, and I was at a loss for words.  
Simon spoke first. “Um, my parents should be out for a bit. You wanna come over for a little?” His voice was airy and restrained. 

“Yes,” I replied almost too quickly. “I mean, yeah. That’d be nice.” We rushed out of the school building. We both had our cars parked so we drove separately, but I still kept him fresh in my mind the whole trip. I had a feeling that my dreams were about to come true. More specifically, my most recent dream was about to happen. It was thrilling, scary, and I couldn’t wait!

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think? Please leave comments and Kudos! :)


End file.
